


At Each Other's Throats

by GoodJanet



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Begging, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Incest, Lap Sex, Pet Names, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis can only come if he's choked, and he knows he can trust Dee to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Each Other's Throats

“Choke me, choke me, choke me,” he begs between bitten off moans.

Dee stops moving above him and looks down at him with distaste.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” she asks.

She resumes riding his dick, hoping that her bouncing tits and her body’s tight, sucking grasp on his cock would be enough to get him to shut up while she got herself off.

“Please. Please, Sweet Dee.”

Her eyes open.

“Oh shit. You’re serious.”

Dennis licks his lips and nods his head. His hands, which had been squeezing bruises into her hips and waist, come to her center and start rubbing her in a way only Dennis ever did. It was perfect.

“I need it, baby girl.”

Dee decides she doesn’t need to be asked again, and she wraps her hands around his throat, thumbs pushing down a little. Just enough for him to feel it.

“More,” he moans. “Need—need more.”

Okay, it’s not the weirdest request she’s gotten in bed, so she digs her fingers in and keens when Dennis’ hands and cock has her dangling right over the edge.

“Tighter,” he gasps.

“Den, no. Not safe.”

 _Not safe_. When had they ever been safe? Still, there’s something lurking behind his baby blues that make her a little scared of actually hurting him.

“You can’t hurt me,” he says.

She can feel his words vibrating in her palms and fingertips. Dee bites her lower lip before she can back down like a wuss and squeezes his neck until he’s sputtering and coming longer and harder than he ever had with her before. His pale pink lips gasp for air, and still he manages to make sure she comes with him. Almost like he planned it.

He probably had.

She slowly takes her hands away from his flushed neck and climbs off his lap to lie down next to him in her bed. She thinks she left marks.

“It’s okay,” Dennis says when he can breathe again. “There hasn’t been a single phase of our lives where we haven’t been at each other’s throats.”

Dee smiles ruefully. He had a point.


End file.
